Starlight
by EmmaRiddleDaughteroftheDark
Summary: The darkness provided their cover. But the stars were their night-lights. Remus/Sirius


Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the characters. JK Rowling and all that implies.

Author's note: This is also dedicated to my best friend Leslie because she loves Remus/Sirius so much.

* * *

Starlight. They could only meet by starlight. The lake was still, becoming a perfect mirror image of the sky. Who could tell where one stopped and one began? The moon was only a sliver in the sky – which was, in itself, a blessing. Were it more, such clandestine meetings would be impossible for several obvious reasons.

The darkness provided their cover. But the stars were their night-lights.

Sirius stood waiting, enveloped in shadow. He knew he'd have to wait, a half an hour at least, for his lover to meet him. For anyone happening by their windows could not spot them both moving together.

Time had no meaning when they were together. Their time could slip away as easy as water trickling through fingers. Or their moments could last eternities.

"You came," Sirius grinned as the form of his lover emerged.

"Of course." Sirius crushed his lips against those glorious lips, silencing any and all other words. Words could be easily twisted – used against you – hidden from you. Only passion spoke true. "Sirius..." Hearing that moan, Sirius could feel himself strain against the confines of his uniform.

"Oh, Remus." They fell together onto the grass, shedding their clothes in the process. Skin met with skin. Fingers laced together. Legs entwined. Sirius maneuvered himself so Remus lie in front of him. Then, they fit together like two puzzle pieces – feeling a pleasure forbidden. They moved to the rhythm of their labored breathing, with the stars acting as God's eyes above them. Their blood beat in time, strong, and so loud it pounded in their own eardrums.

Remus clutched the grass and moaned Sirius's name. Sirius echoed with a growl before it all stood still. He crumpled beside his werewolf lover, his arms finding their way around his waist. As Remus panted slowly, Sirius laid a single kiss on his shoulder before hugging him closer.

The hot night stuck to their bodies like a sweat they couldn't be free of. Soon, they separated and crawled to the edge of the lake to rinse then clothe themselves.

"You seem like you're in a hurry," Remus remarked as Sirius sped through the tying of his shoes. Sirius glanced up at him.

"I am. I have to meet Amy in the common room at half past three." Remus halted, his shirt only half-buttoned. If Sirius noticed, he did not comment. "It's our one-month, and I think tonight's the night. She's been wanting to fuck me for weeks."

Remus caught his breath. "So, you arrange to fuck me one last time before she finally puts out?" Sirius attempted to interrupt, but Remus pushed him away. "No. Okay, Sirius? I've fucking loved you for a year now. And I've put up with all this. I've put up with your insecurity and your secrecy and your bullshit lies to James and Peter and Amy and... NO!" His voice cracked, yet he didn't allow himself to cry.

"You idiot..." Sirius muttered after a minute of silence. Remus snapped his head to stare at him. "I _have_ to be with Amy. Don't you get it? My parents hate me enough as a Gryffindor. I have to at least act like their son should! I have to be with Amy. And I have to be fucking convincing." He took Remus's face in his hand and tenderly kissed him.

"That's not the real me, Moony..." he whispered into his moth. "You know the real me." Remus took a step back to look at Sirius. "You're my favorite part of my life." Sirius held his gaze, completely serious. "I love you, you dense dog." They both knew he completely meant it.

"So," Remus finally choked out, "we're in love?" Flashing him a charming smile, Sirius nodded. "Then why pretend?" Sirius could feel his face fall.

"No, Moony. I have to pretend." He slipped out of Remus's embrace and started walking up towards the school. Pausing, he looked over his shoulder. "But I _do_ love you. Someday..." Remus collapsed against the tree, still holding his pointed stare. "Someday, Moony."

And Remus watched him go. He watched him enter the school where he'd probably screw the prettiest sixth year in Gryffindor. He watched him leave.

Then, he looked up at the stars. They were unchanged by any Earthly drama. They held their own. And he and Sirius? For now, at least, they could only be lovers under the starlight...


End file.
